Advancing at a tremendous rate, technology has found its way into all walks of life. One such avenue remarkably affected by technology is social networking and interactions. In recent times, various social networking portals and applications have been developed, allowing users to communicate with each other. Such social networking portals usually invite users to build their network of friends and acquaintances over the social networking portal. The portals allow the users to exchange and propagate ideas and opinions with other users.
Generally, to use a social networking portal, a user creates a profile on the portal and logs on to the portal. The access of the portal to the user is generally authenticated by a passcode. Once aboard, the user can access profiles of other users and even exchange files over the portal.